Nefarious Gaming
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: Nefarious starts playing a multiplayer game. Naturally there are consequences. Takes place after All 4 One.
1. Part I

**This is my first fic about Dr. Nefarious, so please don't kill me! Lol!**

. . .

Nefarious lay curled up on the couch in his living room, a blanket resting over his mechanical body. Obviously he didn't need it, being a robot, but it comforted him. It gave him a sense of security, something he hadn't felt often since the... whole incident with the Loki creature. After that, he lost not just his sense of security but also his sense of purpose. Suddenly the doorbell beeped, startling Nefarious.

"What?!" Nefarious screeched, severely annoyed. "I'm trying to rest you NITWIT! GO AWAY BEFORE-!"

He freezed up, and sparks flew from his green glass dome as a clip of the soap opera _Lance and Janice_ started playing. Lawrence walked into the room, carrying a box.

"Oh, Lance! It's you! I- eep!"

"Janice? What's the matter?"

Lawrence stood by the still-frozen Nefarious and listened to the program, half-interested.

"It's the terrible Aqua-Monster! Aeeeeeeep!"

Lawrence, finally bored, slapped Nefarious in the face.

-I THROW YOU OUT THE AIRLOCK!" Nefarious finished. Then he looked up at Lawrence. "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yes," Lawrence replied, handing Nefarious the box in his hands. "Here is your package."

"I didn't order any package," Nefarious told him. He shook the box around, listening as stuff moved around in there.

"You did, last week," Lawrence insisted. "Under the name 'Mr. Joe Snoogie-woogie', I believe."

"Oh, that package." Nefarious finally remembered. He opened up the box, and found the game inside. Or rather, the wrong game. "Hey, they sent us the wrong game!"

Lawrence looked at the game case in Nefarious' hands. "I suppose they did. The game you ordered was...?"

"Crushing on Squishies," Nefarious told him. "Based on my song for the Galactic Idol."

Lawrence looked at him blankly. "Right. I should get to the laundry."

"What about my game?"

"I'll order it for you again later."

With that, Lawrence took off before Nefarious could start screaming at him again. Nefarious looked at the game case in his hands. "Snagglebeast Hunter? Who in their right mind hunts _Snagglebeasts?"_ He opened up the case and saw the manual and the disk inside. "It's got a manual." He picked it up out of the case and opened it up.

 **Welcome, gamer, to the world of Snagglebeast Hunter!**

 **Here is where you will take on the role of your own character and go chasing after Blargian Snagglebeasts! You will learn the ways of the Hunters, obtain new weapons, meet new people (or maybe your old friends or enemies!)-**

"I'm bored," Nefarious muttered. He tossed aside the manual and picked up the game case. "Let's get to the actual gaming."

 _Some time later..._

It took forever for Nefarious to create a character for the game, but he finally did. There wasn't too many options in terms of species- the only available ones were Cazar, Rilgarian, and Thug. The rest had to be unlocked. Nefarious settled on the Thug. And he decided to call himself "Dr. Robo", of all things. Like this wouldn't end badly.

The loading took a bit, but soon Nefarious was finally playing the game. It started him out in a forest, where he was surrounded by oak and pine trees with a cliff to his left. On the bottom right corner of the screen was a small map. On the bottom left was his weapons-selector thingamajig. On the top right was his health and the left was the "chat" indicator.

"Boooooring!" Nefarious started moving his avatar around. Immediately he noticed how sensitive the controls were. He ended up walking off the cliff. As the avatar fell to his death, the words "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen.

"LAWRENCE! The game is broken!"

. . .

 **Hope you all liked. And I hope I got Nefarious in character. Anyway, see you guys next time. :)**

 **Live long and prosper!**


	2. Part II

**Welcome to the second chapter of Nefarious Gaming! :)**

. . .

"You interrupt my doing the laundry because you _broke_ the game?" Lawrence asked, bored as usual, as Nefarious shoved him frantically into the living room.

"Yes, Lawrence! I made my character and such and when I started playing, the controls were too sensitive!" Nefarious told him, giving him a final shove. Lawrence stumbled into the living room, nearly losing his balance.

"And this broke the game... how?"

"My avatar or whatever accidentally walked off of a cliff.

Lawrence stared at Nefarious, somewhat confused. Then he looked at the TV screen, which still said "GAME OVER." "And then that happened?"

"Yes, yes!" Nefarious shrieked, jumping up and down in frustration. How could Lawrence be so calm when the game was broken? "Now fix it! Those darn squishies never make things to last! If I see one ever again, I'm going to strangle the life out of him! Or her. Whatever! AND THEN I'LL-!" Nefarious freezed up a second time that day, and as usual, _Lance and Janice_ started playing.

"No! Lance! You're a flesh-eating zombie again- aaaagh!"

"Grrrroar!"

Lawrence shook his head. "I'll just leave him like that until I finish the laundry."

 _After laundry was finished..._

Lawrence came back to see Nefarious was still like a statue, playing the clip.

"No! Janice and Lance- they're zombies! Nooooo!" screamed some unfamiliar character in the program. "Now I'll be a zombie too! Aaaagh!"

Lawrence slapped Nefarious in the face, bringing him out of it.

"THROW THEM- oh. Where was I?" The mad scientist looked at his TV screen. "Uh, yeah." He looked at Lawrence. "Well?! Fix it, already!"

Lawrence sighed and walked over to the couch where the remote was. "Sir, the game isn't broken. Your character just died. When this happens, press Start and it will take you back to the beginning of the level. Watch." Lawrence made sure Nefarious was watching, and then demonstrated to show him. "Now, to adjust the sensitivity. To do that, press Start again. It'll take you to the main menu." Lawrence showed him as he spoke. "Go down to Game Controls. Press the X button to select. Then scroll down to Controller Sensitivity. Move the left stick to the left to decrease sensitivity. When that's done, just press B to go back to the game." Lawrence handed the controller to him. "Can you do that, sir?"

Nefarious nodded. As he adjusted the settings, he remarked, "You know a lot about this sort of thing."

"I've played a few games in my spare time," Lawrence told him. "The very _little_ spare time I get."

"Oh, quit whining, Lawrence. I'm not paying you to whine."

"You don't pay me at all, sir."

"Exactly." Nefarious, after pressing the B button when he was done adjusting settings, said, "I got it now." He looked over at Lawrence. "I don't need anymore help, Lawrence. Get out of my sight!"

Lawrence nodded in reply, and walked off to do some more work, all the while muttering to himself, "A 'thank you' once in a while would be nice."

Nefarious stared at the TV screen, trying to figure out what to do. "I guess I just go hunting for Snagglebeasts randomly? What kind of a game is that? Where's the plot?" He shook his head and started moving the avatar through the forest. After about five minutes, the robotic doctor threw aside the controller in boredom. It landed on the floor, and accidentally pressed a button activating the chat.

"Eh?" Nefarious stared at the screen a moment. Then he picked the controller back up. There was a keyboard on the back, specifically designed for typing stuff. Nefarious looked back at the screen, watching as people chattered their heads off.

 **WrenchDude: Really, CQ, you should know better than to flirt with Courtney Gears.**

 **CQ: It's not my fault she slapped me in the face.**

 **Green-Eye: Yes, it is. She told you to leave her be on numerous occasions. You did not listen. That's why she slapped you.**

 **CQ: I thought she was playing hard to get!**

 **Starry: Right. She probably thought you were a creep. Like a lot of guys out there in the universe.**

Interested, Nefarious decided to make a reply of his own.

 **Dr. Robo: I dated Courtney Gears once.**

For a few moments, there was silence. Nefarious began to think that they wouldn't reply when Wrench Dude typed:

 **WrenchDude: Yeah right. Did you get slapped too?**

 **CQ: You dated COURTNEY GEARS?!**

 **Dr. Robo: ...Is that so hard to believe?**

 **Starry: When two complete strangers claim they dated Courtney Gears, yeah. It is hard to believe. Why are we even talking about this? Shouldn't we be hunting Snagglebeasts right now?**

 **Green-Eye: I am inclined to agree with Starry.**

 **WrenchDude: Aw! Come on, the chat is fun.**

 **Dr. Robo: ...**

 **CQ: Something wrong, Robo?**

 **Dr. Robo: You're acting like children. How do I turn this thing off?**

 **WrenchDude: Uh... same way you turned it on, doofus. Didn't you read the manual?**

 **Dr. Robo: No...**

 **WrenchDude: Okay. Press the Select button. That opens and closes chat.**

 **Dr. Robo: Okay. I'll do that.**

Nefarious turned over the controller and pressed Select. And he was out of the chat. He sighed, then walked over to the game console and turned it off. "What a bunch of losers."

. . .

 **Chapter three probably won't be coming for a little while, mainly because I have other projects that need to get done. But I'll try to get this finished. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed. :)**

 **Live long and prosper.**


	3. Part III

**Okay, so now I'm back to working on this for a little while! :) And I got my first review for this story from the amazing author, PurpleArmadillo! :D Yay!**

 _ **PurpleArmadillo: Haha this was pretty amusing! I love how Nefarious thought the game was broken after he got the game over screen. I also think you did a great job writing them both in-character.**_

 **Reply: Thanks! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, as it is filled with more gaming debacles for poor Neffy! XD**

 **Now... start your gaming! Sorry- I meant reading! XD Okay, yeah, that joke sucked...**

. . .

Nefarious waltzed into Lawrence's music room, where the butler was jamming away on his electric guitar. His back was to Nefarious, so he was completely unaware he was there.

"LAAAAAAAWRENCE!" Nefarious shrieked over the loud music.

Lawrence stopped playing and turned around. "Oh, it's you, sir. Can't it wait? I'm currently working on my new song. It's called 'The Unappreciated Butler and His Abusive Boss.'"

Nefarious raised an eyebrow, hands clasped behind his back. "Ha ha, very funny, Lawrence! My game is boring. I want you to go and make it more interesting."

"Sir, I'm a butler, not a programmer," Lawrence replied. "If you don't like the game, then give it away."

Nefarious crossed his arms and stood there silently while Lawrence tried to play his guitar again. After five minutes, Lawrence said, "Sir, you aren't going to stand there all day, are you?"

"Yes," the robot responded, smirking. "Until you make my game more interesting."

Lawrence sighed tiredly. "Sir, I know nothing about programming video games. There isn't anything I can do, really. Besides... how long did you ever play it for?"

"Not including the chat thing?" Nefarious asked. "About five minutes."

"That's the problem, then," Lawrence told him. "If you want the game to be interesting, you can't expect it immerse you just five minutes. You need to give it time, sir, and explore what's in the game before you can decide if you like it, or if it's as dreary as you claim it to be. Now... if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my music now."

The butler turned away and went back to playing. Nefarious scoffed and stalked back to his gaming room. He snatched his controller off the couch and turned the TV and console back on. "I'll prove to him just how _dull_ this game really is!"

 _A few minutes later..._

"Ack! Mayday! Mayday!" Nefarious quickly made his avatar dodge the Snagglebeast's giant fist using strafe. He quickly shot it with his Combuster, doing some damage. The Snagglebeast's health was about halfway down now. Nefarious' avatar took some damage too, but only but twenty percent of his health was gone.

The Snagglebeast launched a ball of fire at said avatar, hitting it. Nefarious let out a growl. "Oh... you'll pay for that one!" He equipped a Bomb Glove and bombarded- pun fully intended- the Snagglebeast. It roared in anger and savagely tried to kill the avatar by snatching it with its mouth and eating it. Nefarious' avatar dodged, still throwing bombs. The Snagglebeast's health was dropping rapidly...

The Snagglebeast tried using its fists again, but it was in vain. Nefarious shot it in the eye with his Spiral of Death. Needless to say, that took out the Snagglebeast quickly. Nefarious shouted triumphantly and hopped off the couch, jumping for joy. "Take that, squishy! I just ANNIHILATED YOU! Ahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahaha!" Then he sat down again. "Now to harvest its scaly hide. Ooh, this is so much fun!"

Except when he tried to use the analog stick to move, the avatar just stood there. Oddly enough, it seemed the game had frozen all together... Nefarious threw his controller down in frustration. Bad idea. It broke in half upon impact.

"Gaaah!" Nefarious jumped off the couch and kicked it in frustration. Then he ended up hopping up and down, clutching his foot in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" After the pain subsided, he tried restarting the console. While he succeeded in doing that, the screen was still frozen. The robot tried restarting the TV, but to no avail. "This... this can't be happening!" Nefarious started pacing frantically. Lawrence came in at that moment, holding a feather duster. The scientist took no notice, absorbed in his agitated thoughts.

The butler stepped out of the room quickly and instead went back to his music room. "I do not want to know _what_ happened this time."

. . .

 **Sorry this is so short. Hopefully you guys and gals still like it, though. :) See you all next chapter! (Now to start on the final chapter of A Crack of Outrage! :) )**


End file.
